


TLC

by MzzMal



Series: Quarantine [3]
Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Bonding, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gentleness, Koudy, Kousuke makes the pussy purr, One sided conversation, Pets, Yootip who?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: Kousuke bonds with Lil Buddy.
Relationships: Hirahara Kousuke/Yoo Shin-ae
Series: Quarantine [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782847
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	TLC

“Your mother isn't going to be here for a while, so I am to take care of you. She went out for some fresh air if you’re wondering.” Kousuke’s frosty gaze followed the tiny form that made its way around the kitchen, inspecting the surroundings.

“Well, since we’re going to be living together I suppose this means I’m now your father.” He crossed his arms. “Shin-Ae has told me that you are relatively well behaved.”

Lil Buddy paid Kousuke no mind while he licked his paw.

“Are you hungry?” Kousuke retrieved a plate from the countertop and placed it in front of the feline.

“It’s salmon. Rich with omega-3 fatty acids.” He observed as Lil Buddy silently nibbled on his food. “You won't be getting that too often since it's high in mercury. Consider it a treat for every now and again.”

Before long, Lil Buddy was finished with his plate. He released a small meow before walking away.

“I shall take that as a thank you.”

Kousuke retrieved the plate from the floor and set to washing the dishes, not too long after he felt something brush against his pant leg.

“Lil Buddy, I thought you went exploring? Are you acquainted with the house yet?” Kousuke queried, as though he were expecting a response.

Both parties migrated to the living room. Lil Buddy sat a few feet away from Kousuke, engaging him in a staring contest while slowly swishing his tail along the carpet.

“There’s plenty of room up here.” Kousuke patted his side. “You’re welcome to share the sofa with me.”

Lil Buddy slowly stretched himself before walking over to Kousuke, ignoring the multitude of space on the cushions in favor of Kousuke’s lap. The cat caught the male’s attention by bumping his head against Kousuke’s hand.

“Would you like to be pet?” Kousuke took two fingers and gently petted the feline’s head, followed by gently gliding his fingers between his eyes.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Kousuke shifted his fingers and placed them under Lil Buddy’s chin, which coaxed blissful purrs from the puss.

“You know, I’ve been meaning to get a cat of my own.” Kousuke explained. “I have always been fond of them, as I without fail describe myself as a cat person.” His hands alternatively stroked from Lil Buddy’s head to his tail.

“I have never gotten the chance though. It seems as though I never had the time.” Kousuke spectated as his feline friend softened his body muscles and elevated his rear just as he began stroking the base of his tail.

“At least I have you now.” Lil Buddy purred in reply.

Shin-Ae rounded the corner while announcing her arrival.

“Welcome home. Did you enjoy your walk?”

“Yea. It felt nice getting some fresh air.” She faltered in her steps once she took notice of her friend’s position on Kousuke’s lap.

“Since when did you two get so cozy?” She tilted her head in bewilderment.

“While you were away we had some time to bond. You were right. He is very well behaved.” Kousuke gently stroked Lil Buddy’s cheeks while his tail swished in delight.


End file.
